


Day 4- The Ancient Wizard

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Prompt List 3- Characters of The Woods [4]
Category: The Core (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Magical Braz, Magical Zimsky, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: In the end, not even magic could save the world. But maybe science could.





	Day 4- The Ancient Wizard

The problem with magic any witch or wizard will tell you; is that it’s basically a sentient being. It has its own wants and needs. It has things that it doesn’t like doing and things that it loves to do. Braz isn’t a wizard, not even sure he counts as a seer. But magic likes him. It helps him with his experiments. Helps him discover things before they would be discovered by others. It flows through his fingers, bewitching and protecting. And never before had it failed him.

 

Until Zimsky. The man had waltzed into Braz’s life, older than he looks.  _ Ancient _ , his magic has whispered.  _ Wizard _ it had cried in reverence. And god had Braz fallen for that smug bastard. Working with Zimsky was a dream. Their magic melded, there was no fight for dominance like the few times Braz had worked with magically inclined. Only Zimsky is a bastard and he steals their baby, their research.

 

Never before had it failed him. Until creating Virgil. Zimsky presses fervent kisses to his lips. Like the old days when they stole time between working. Their magic twists and twines together. Just as desperate as the men that wield them.

 

“I wish, I wish,” Zimsky whispers solemnly. Braz can’t focus on that though. He has to save them. Fuck the world, he isn’t here to save the world. Not like Josh. He’s here to save Zimsky, Josh, and Beck. Hell, he’s even here to save Rat. And that means his death. He melts little by little, burning and screaming both in mind and voice. The magic helps as much as it can but not even it can save him from the core.

 

“Zimsky, I wish too,” he tries to whisper back. But it’s too late.


End file.
